Getting Over Ethan
by Chloe McMurray
Summary: Updated finally. This is a Theresa and Jared story. Any help and suggestions wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Getting over Ethan

Summary: Major Ethan and Gwen Bashing. Theresa has had it with Ethan and when she meets Jared Casey, the sparks fly. Will this new hottie help Theresa get over Ethan?

Chapter 1

"You can't do this Ethan, Jane is my daughter," yelled a furious Theresa.

"She's my daughter too, or you seem to forget Theresa," said Ethan

"Please Ethan, don't take her away from me, please," begged Theresa

"What? You mean like you took Sarah and Nathan away from be," entered Gwen

"Sara was an accident, and I told Eve to save the baby that was the strongest."

Tears were streaming down Theresa's face as she begged Ethan not to take Jane away.

"I'm sorry Theresa," said Ethan

"Oh, god," cried Theresa as she started to hyperventalate "I--I-can't-breathe."

"Save it Theresa," said Gwen "No one will believe anymore of your lies."

"She's not lying Gwen," said Ethan running over to Theresa who had turned a shade of blue "Shit Theresa, come on, damn it."

"God Ethan, can't you see she's faking it."

"No, Gwen she's not," Ethan lightly tapped Theresa face to stop her "She's had panic attacks ever since she was 4 when her father disappeared. Gwen go get a glass of water."

"Ethan," Gwen began

"NOW," Ethan yelled.

As Gwen rounded the corner to get a glass of water, Ethan whispered to Theresa.

"Theresa please, breathe, I promise I won't take Jane away, just please breathe."

Ethan did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Theresa. Theresa pulled away taking a deep breath and with tears running down her face, she begged Ethan.

"Please, don't take her away from me, I don't think I can handle it if I lost her. Please Ethan," said Theresa gasping for air

"Look at me," Ethan said "I promise I won't, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she started to calm down

"Just one condition okay."

"What's that?"

"Gwen and I get to see Jane and we get her every weekend."

"I can handle that, just call first and I'll make sure to have her ready for your visit or whatever you have planned."

"Here you go," said Gwen rounding the corner

"Thank you Gwen," said Theresa taking the glass

"Gwen," said Ethan "I've made arrangements with Theresa to see Jane and we get her every weekend."

"But Ethan," Gwen began

"NO!, We are going to handle this like mature, responsible adults. God Gwen. Theresa, I will call you within a couple of days. Let's go Gwen," Ethan said with Gwen following close on his heels.

"Tess," called Jared

"Over here," called Theresa

"Are you okay," he said walking up to her.

"Yeah, I just talked with Ethan."

"And..."

"He's not going to take her away."

"How do you know he's not gonna go back on his promise and take her away."

"He promised and I trust him, Jared, I trust him."

"I hope you're right Tess, for your sake I hope you're right."

"Me too."

TBC... Suggestions welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. I kinda have writers block with this story, especially since Theresa and Ethan got back together.

'THoughts'

Crane Estates

Jared and Theresa walk through the door. He turns to Theresa who looks exhausted after this mornings events.

"Tess," said Jared.

"Yeah."

"How 'bout I take you, Little Ethan and Jane away next week. I mean after Jane gets back from Ethan's, why don't we go away for a couple days?"

"I guess, I mean let me talk to Ethan just to make sure he won't change his mind about taking Jane from me again, but yeah. I could deal with a couple of days away from Harmony."

"Great. Why don't you go upstairs and take a hot bath and I'll go make us something to eat."

"Sure, that would be nice."

She turns to start walking up the stairs only to turn back to Jared.

"Jared?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you."

He walks towards Theresa.

"I told you before Tess, I love you and I would do anything for you."

"Jared, I..."

"Tess, It's fine that you can't say it yet. I see it in your eyes when you smile or when you look at me. I see hope and that's all I need, for now."

"Thank you."

"Now go take your bath and I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Theresa smiles at Jared and walks up the stairs. He smiles as he turns towards the kitchen to make Theresa something to eat. Midway to the kitchen Jared is stopped by an arm. He turns around and sees Ethan's angry face.

"What do you want Ethan? Trying to destroy Tess's life not working out the way you want it too?"

"It's Theresa and stay away from her. I'm not gonna tell you again. She deserves better than the likes of you."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk Ethan? With everything that you and your bitch of a wife have done, she despises you."

"Do YOU hear yourself when you talk? She'll never love you the way she loves me."

Theresa upon hearing the fighting, runs downstairs to see what the commotion is.

"Ethan, what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna call."

"I was, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Now again, what are you doing here?"

"I just..."

"Well?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. I never should of let it get that far and I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I could ever accept your apology but thank you for apologizing. I was gonna call you later to talk to you about next week. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm telling you. Next week after Jane gets back from her weekend with you, Jared, Little Ethan, Jane and I are gonna get out of Harmony for a couple of days."

"Theresa...,"

"Don't worry she'll be back by the weekend."

Ethan realized that there was nothing he could say to get her to realize the punk Jared is.

"Okay, that's fine," says Ethan. 'I'm gonna need physical proof to get her away from him.' "Gwen won't like it but that's fine."

"It's not up to Gwen, Ethan. I'm her mother not Gwen."

"And Gwen is my wife."

"Look, I don't wanna fight. I'm gonna go take a bath and relax."

"What did you want, Tess?"

"Doesn't matter Jared. Thanks," she turns to Ethan. "Excuse me, you know where the door is Ethan."

Theresa flashes Jared a look that says Behave and walks out of the room.

"As she said you know where the door is. I'm gonna go get Tess some food and relax with her."

He walks away leaving Ethan fuming to himself.

"I will get you back Theresa," says Ethan to himself. "I won't let this punk ruin what we have."

He walks out of the mansion and gets into his car, planning his next step.


End file.
